


Are You Sure?

by funkyfun_writes



Category: Detroit: Become Human
Genre: Fluff, Learning Together, M/M, Richard is RK900, connor just trusts richard and what he knows, just sweet mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyfun_writes/pseuds/funkyfun_writes
Summary: Basically Connor isn't sure how he feels about Richard liking Gavin, but he trusts his almost little brother.





	Are You Sure?

It hadn’t been that long since the real beginning of the revolution. Of course there was a lot more that Markus and his group were working for but it was now January. The cold air outside didn’t really affect either of the RK line models that were headed back to the station. 

The two had been sent to do the preliminary investigating for a scene that neither of their human partners were able to attend due to hazardous chemicals deemed too dangerous for human inhalation. 

Working with Richard was fine by Connor. He liked to think of the RK900 as someone to help. Richard was new to the whole being active and alive, he’d never really been ‘just a machine’ as he was activated after a successful revolution that lead to androids slowly earning their rights as deviants from their programming. 

Connor had been for a while already and was somehow working his way through the messy world that was having emotions. He knew that while maybe he was making some headway, Richard still mostly behaved machine-like. It was probably because he didn’t know what else to do. He’d be awoken without choice or say in the matter, never had a chance to do anything before being swarmed with feelings and a chaotic world that most hated him. 

So when Richard made a sound as if he was clearing his throat but it was obviously just to get Connor’s attention. 

“Uh- Connor?” Richard asked slowly, calculated. “I’ve got a question for you.” 

“Of course, what is it?” 

“What do you think of Detective Reed?” 

Now that certainly was not what Connor expected to hear, although the detective and Richard were partners it came out of the blue and the name left a bit of a bad taste in his mouth. Gavin had done plenty of things to warrant that response from the RK800 though. Connor had been punched, verbally abused, held at gunpoint multiple times. It was a lot for one person or android to go through.

After a small pause and going against his initial judgement to begin bashing Gavin, Connor spoke calmly, “What do you ask?” The question was practically oozing with his curiosity, wanting the answer to why Richard cared what he though. 

There was a pause that followed Connor’s question, Richard seemed to be thinking over his answer, preconstructing how Connor would react. “Well-” He finally started, “I believe that I feel something towards detective Reed but I don’t know what to do about it.” 

Not a response Connor really wanted to be true, why of all people did Richard like Gavin? Without even considering the consequences of his own actions Connor just blurted out, “Why would you like Gavin, he’s awful.” 

“Not always” The reply, the snap back from Richard was almost instant as he… defended the detective? “If you work with Gavin, and actually know him… he is kind, and he cares, about his job and- me..” 

“Richard- no offense, but that’s delusional. He held a gun to my head twice and tried to kill me.” Connor scoffed, he wasn’t sure what had gotten into him but he felt like he was watching himself in this conversation and couldn’t help the way he just dismissed Richard. 

“You were a machine.”

The sentence had Connor frozen to where he stood, his body felt rigid and tense remembering when he used to just be a machine. It was unnerving to think about. 

"You were just as able to knock him out cold. He avoids you now for a reason." 

Again something made Connor unable to continue with his dismissive attitude he had developed. 

“You can’t ignore me forever. He’s better- I like him- and I’m helping him and he’s helping me.” 

If this was all true, Richard really cared about Gavin maybe he should try and get over some sort of differences they had. And maybe he was right and the asshole was trying. It was still difficult to get over what had happened previously maybe they could work on it together. 

Finally Connor looked at Richard again and saw on the others face how he wanted Connor to just listen to him. With a small sigh and his body slowly relaxing, “Fine- if you really think all of that, and you ever want to talk, you can talk to me.” Being closer to Richard was more important than any feud with Gavin. 

The small smile that seemed to form its way across the other android’s face was worth it. The Rk800 didn’t want to make the other upset, especially not at him just figuring out his emotions and being deviant. “So is there something you want to talk about?” It was a bit of a reluctant question but he was working on it. 

From that point as the two continued their walk back to their human partners at the station they continued to talk with relative ease in their conversation that was mostly about Richard and his little crush and Connor trying to give him advice. Connor of course didn’t have the best advice, he was still fairly new to being a deviant too but he could try for the Rk900. 

By the time that they reached the front doors to the DPD there was a plan ready to be set into action and there was only the hope that it would work. 

The two split up, Connor went to his desk across from Hank’s to be able to watch it all happen. 

Richard headed to the break room and put together a coffee that he knew Gavin would like, the same thing that he drank everyday, multiple times a day. 

Once it was prepared he headed over to the detective’s desk and stood there for a moment waiting for Gavin to look up from the case he was currently engrossed in with evidence and acknowledge his partner. As he did the way his face went from the slightly irritated furrow of his brows to the way he minutely tilted his head upon seeing a coffee mug in the hands of the person who had disturbed his work was almost utterly adorable and Richard could have just blurted it out right there. 

“What’re you doing Dick?” Gavin asked, with the new nickname he’d decided on to not go too soft, but also not too harsh. 

Coming out of his thoughts Richard was frozen for just a second before he responded, “I’ve made you a coffee. I noticed your previous had been finished and I know your average is three a day, you’ve only had one so far this morning.” 

That sentence came as the biggest shock to Gavin. Richard noticed all that? Wait- sure he did. He was an android detective. He probably noticed everything. But then- he cared enough to get him another coffee? That was the strangest part. 

“Why?” Gavin asked as he stood up, having to look up just ever so slightly to make eye contact with the taller Rk900. 

This was it. The time to actually say it and have his fingers crossed that Gavin would respond in a positive way. “Contrary to the popular attitude towards you in this building Detective Reed, I do not detest you, but quite frankly would like to be able to spend more time with you outside of work… if that interests you as well of course.” 

Gavin’s brain was going just a million miles a minute. He looked down at his feet for a moment, seeing Richard’s there too, so close to his. Looking back up he put a small grin on his face, “You asking me out?” 

“Yes. I do believe I am.” 

Gavin couldn’t help the way his cheeks felt like they were burning up so he rubbed at the back of his neck with that stupid smile and gave his answer, “Uh- meet me by my car at the end of our shifts tonight, all right?” 

Richard looked like he tried to hide the smile that wanted to just find its way across his entire face. “I will see you there” He said through tight lips but the smile showing how excited he was found its way to be visible. 

Both sort of awkwardly returned to their desks to get back to the caseload they had that was getting big. However before Richard could get too involved that he wouldn’t notice Connor sent him a message after watching the whole thing. 

'Good job, bro.'

'I found that’s typically how humans refer to people they see as family/sibling.'

Richard just grinned in acknowledgement sending a glance Connor’s way.


End file.
